Tout ce que je ne t'ai pas dit
by Jinxwyn
Summary: Quand Edward essaie de guérir une fois encore de ses blessures, Envy vient lui rendre visite... POV Envy, mini-EdVy. Enjoy D


**Titre:** Après maints discours inutiles à le chercher... "Tout ce que je ne t'ai pas dit"

**Auteur:** Lynowyn, alias _Chiz D  
_

**Couple:** Un p'tit EdVy, pour passer le temps

**Disclaimer:** Okay, rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont toujours d'Hiromu Arakawa _(Je veux bien adopter Envy si vous voulez, hein sourire innocent)_

**N.B.**: Première fic, ou comment un simple agent peut faire passer le temps en passant à FMA. On a de drôles d'idées parfois... Bonne lecture, et merci à _elles._

--

Le jour ne paraît point, et pourtant, il pleut déjà, et je suis là, sur le rebord de ta fenêtre, et je te regarde.

Encore, toujours, ces quelques minutes volées.

Et toi tu dors, pâle dans ce grand lit comme un linceul, sous la lumière crue de ces néons.

Toutes ces blessures en témoignent, te souviens-tu de ces dernières heures ?

Un combat acharné, une lutte infernale, et du sang.

Du sang.

Le tien, sans doute ?

Peut-être le mien, je suis mort tant de fois ces moments. Même avec ta lame au travers du corps, de mon cœur, j'ai continué à te sourire, juste pour voir ton étonnement…

La pluie redouble, mais je ne ressens aucun frisson, après tout…

Qui suis-je ?

Les sentiments, les sensations, que de choses futiles dans vos vies !

Vos vies, si faciles à se terminer, si faciles à finir, combien en a-t-il fallu pour que la mienne continue d'exister ? Je ne sais qui je suis, je suis tout, je ne suis rien, j'ai vu un millier de saisons de ces quatre siècles d'existence, et pourtant, pourtant, je tombe en échec devant toi !

Un râle t'échappe, tu dois en souffrir, dire que c'est moi qui t'ai envoyé ici.

Je pourrais mettre fin à tes jours, maintenant, dans l'instant, mais… non, tu dois vivre, tu le souhaite si fort, et on m'a forcé à te laisser la vie.

Je m'élance, et atterris souplement, sans un bruit, pour me poser près de toi.

Tu frémis, peut-être as-tu senti ma présence, qui sait ?

Je t'observe toujours, toi, paradoxe de la vie humaine, opposant le métal trop puissant, trop violent, et la chair, pourtant si fragile…

Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, cette fatidique nuit ?

Revoir un doux sourire, le temps d'un simple soupir, mais en payer le prix le reste de sa vie ?

Qu'as-tu gagné en échange de toutes ces souffrances ? La vérité ? Un échange équivalent ?

Ma main accroche tes cheveux d'or, mon doigt suit la courbe de ta joue, essayant d'en ressentir la chaleur.

Je serre toujours ta main, dans un geste presque tendre, est-ce vraiment moi ?

Ton visage est maintenant serein, les minutes s'érennent lentement au rythme de ton souffle, ponctué d'un battement régulier, il faut que tu te réveilles…

Soudain le rythme s'accélère, et rassemblant toute ton énergie, tu finis par entrouvrir un œil.

L'ambré perçant de tes yeux transperce mes propres pourpres, et je reste paralysé par leur chaleur, mais surtout par cette lueur indéchiffrable que j'y vois.

Un soupçon de surprise, encore de l'étonnement, mais pour la seconde fois aucune animosité à mon égard.

Comme la première fois.

Premiers regards, premier contact.

Violents.

Et soudain tu te contractes, te mets en alerte, te prépares à crier, appeler à l'aide, sens-tu ta dernière heure arriver ?

Et l'éternelle rengaine qui va recommencer…

Toujours ennemis, toujours opposés, mais pas cette fois.

Je t'empêche de hurler, pour que ce moment ne s'arrête pas si brutalement.

Et moi, l'Envie, en te serrant toujours la main je te parle, je te rassure, sans t'ouvrir mon cœur, mais presque en te contant mes malheurs…

Je te conte ma vie, mon histoire, mes peurs comme mes angoisses, et ce sentiment de bien-être recommence.

Et toi, d'abord incrédule, par tes mots tu m'encourages, tu me soutiendrais presque, chibi-san ?

Vais-je m'enhardir, et peut-être enfin oser ?

La nuit passe, la lune se montre enfin, par ces reflets dans tes yeux mordorés si magnifiques à contempler…

Je m'y perds, emporté par cette flamme vacillante.

Je détourne les yeux, mon regard vagabonde.

Tu n'as pas dégagé ta main, et la mienne a avancé, timidement, mais retenue par ce dernier sentiment, barrière toujours infranchissable entre mon être et ton vivant, entre ma cruauté et mon désir, dernière frontière à cette idée de « nous »…

Tu prends la parole, tes mots sont réconfortants, le son de ta voix est comme une musique, point de haine ni de colère dans toutes ces phrases que maladroitement tu m'adresses.

Serais-ce de l'espoir dans ton regard ?

Sans retenue tu t'exprimes, et nos gestes s'enhardissent finalement, se cherchent pour se trouver.

Mais tes yeux papillonnent, ils recherchent un appui, refusent le plongeon dans l'abîme du sommeil et le soleil de ta vue se voile, ton chant s'arrête, la léthargie qui était tienne te reprend, réaction humaine, mais naturelle en somme?

Je me rapproche de toi et prend une place, dans un dernier murmure ta tête glisse contre moi et j'écoute ta respiration enfin calme.

Je repense à toutes ces années.

Devenues siècles à chercher ne serait-ce qu'une once de bonheur, un simple sourire, mais remplacés, remplis par de la haine et par le sang.

Et aujourd'hui.

Touché par un simple regard, je t'ai tant attendu, et pour cette simple pensée mon cœur s'emballe…

Est-ce cela, un sentiment ?

Pour moi qui ne connais que la joie face à la souffrance d'autrui, la tienne me ferait presque mal.

La nuit finit par mourir, et laisse la place à une aurore lumineuse, nettoyée de tous ses nuages.

Je me défais à regrets de ta douce étreinte, les temps sont révolus, la lutte redeviendra-t-elle un jour normale entre nous ?

Un seul de tes mots et je me retourne, un dernier geste de tendresse de ta part?

Tu cherches dans l'améthyste de mes yeux un doux souvenir, une preuve fugace, ou ce baiser que je t'ai volé à l'instant ?

Une perle naît à ton regard, je l'emporte avec moi comme pour me convaincre.

Plus rien ne sera comme avant, mais qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

A qui raconteras-tu cette nuit fantastique où les rôles ont été abolis ?

Ce secret ennemi, cet amour interdit, cette trahison de nos cœurs qui nous rapproche chaque instant en pensée ?

Un simple appui, une détente souple, envol léger du matin, je te laisse cette image, léger reflet vert dans ce tourbillon noir, illusion de ta raison ou rêve de ton âme ?

L'espace d'un instant ton cœur peut chavirer comme le mien tente de comprendre ce nouveau sentiment, cet espoir chimérique, indescriptible à mes yeux, d'habitude si indifférents de l'humanité. On se reverra, peut-être, un jour, cela se sait, mais quelle sera la réaction ?

Je pouvais mettre fin à tes jours aussi facilement que tu as mis fin à cette solitude si chère à mon cœur, ce même cœur qui maintenant est tien, chibi-san…

--

_To Minha, Seme and Oré_.

'Enjoy' Lyn.


End file.
